What is He?
by melodyangelica1000
Summary: Mamori Anezaki had no reason to know more about Hiruma and probably never had to, until one day she saw something that make her question not only the ex-quarterback, but the other ex-members of the Devil Bats. Maybe she will even question herself... Hi this story may not be T forever keep that in mind when reading
1. Pro-louge

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I'm trying writing again, from the little who know or remember me. This time I'll (hopefully) stick with it, and no uber ridiculous plot, just vamps and other stuff , not too ridiculous now is it.

I don't own Eyeshield 21, for better or for worse. But I hope you like the story either way, I'll get more up ASAP.

**What is He?**

Prolouge

Mamori Anezaki knows little about Hiruma Yoichi, and probably never will. It never bothered her once and was fine about him keeping his privacy, she never directly asked him about anything family or whatnot. She wouldn't have to ask "What is he really?" if she hadn't seen what she saw that day in the End of Year Festival.

* * *

Deimon Highschool End of year Festival

* * *

Mamori Anezaki was walking through the galleries of galleries of stalls, and ignoring the heckling of the stall owners. Seeing various works by the student body, staff, and clubs. Looking at the events going on, from the art clubs galleries, music clubs concerts, and hands-on activities by the sports clubs. If anything she was having fun with it all, and it was about to get even more fun when she met up with Suzuna in her Devil Bats Cheerleader uniform.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzana yelled beckoning her attention, as Mamori rushed to her.

"Suzana!" she called almost reaching her. Behind her an unbelivably busy stand quickly glanced over, someone who saw her was Kobayakawa Sena, who pushed through the large crowd. He was wearing his Eyeshield 21 uniform, which meant that this was the American Football stand.

"Mamori-neechan," he also called.

"Sena!" Mamori gave a big smile, seeing two best friends from the American Football Team. "What's going on?" she said peering over to the stand.

"Oh that, we are hoping to recruit members by having them, play flag football and teaching them the various rules and tactics of football," Sena explained.

"I'm giving out fliers, and asking if anyone is willing or know anyone willing to be a good manager for the team," Suzuna added. "Speaking of managers, how 'bout you go give them an example of a good manager." Suzuna pushed towards the crowd of people.

"W-Wait, I'm not-" Mamori stuttered right in the crowd, and knew she couldn't get out of this, as the crowd stared at her. "Well to become a good manager you have to-" she began to explain the job of a manager at the ever attentive crowd, when she finally stopped they dispersed from her, giving her time to breathe.

"Nice job Mamo-nee!" Suzuna praised ignoring the angry puff face Mamori grew on her.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Mamori complained.

"Oh, come on, you were great even if most of it was improvised," Suzuna laughed. "Now if only we had a good quarter back figure... Speaking of, where is Yochie I thought he was with you?"

"Why would you think that?" Mamori asked.

"Cause I thought you two were dating?" Suzuna answered with a large grin on her face. Mamori's face turned into a red tomato at that point.

"We aren't in a relationship!" Mamori shouted at her, embarrassed to a great degree.

"Sure sure," Suzuna skated around her laughing. "I hear he was at the maid cafe, you should see if he is making any trouble, I wish I could help, but I have fliers to hand out."

"Hey!" Mamori was left alone, and walked away, so why was she in front of the maid cafe right now? Maybe curiosity, jealously, or worry for the rest of the student body. She stood outside of the cafe and knocked at the door.

"Welcome!" the maid at the door cheered.

"Umm, I'm looking for Hiruma," the maid and everyone who heard her flinched.

"Oh, last I saw him he was going to the infirmary..." the maid said shakily.

"Ok thanks," Mamori left. "The Infirmary? Why would he need to go to the infirmary"" she thought walking to the Infirmary room. Standing in front of the door she stopped for a moment and heard a faint conversation in the room, opening the door a tad to hear clearly. When a cold flush of air surrounded her, goosebumps encasing her entire body and all she could do was stand there and watch from a fixed distance. Examining the room she saw Hiruma and another plain looking girl her face flushed red, which probably saved her from the unbearable cold. But why was it cold, it was the beginning of summer not the end of fall, she felt real cold and almost unbearably so, but she stayed and watched.

"So you like me huh," Hiruma smiled his sharp teeth showing, the girl looked down and nodded. "Do you have any proof of your love?" he asked in a sly manner. The girl looked up to him, to look at his eyes, Mamori was forbidden to see.

"I'm not sure how to prove it, but I-I really like you," she confessed again. "Is there anyway I can prove it?" Hiruma stayed silent for a second, and Mamori was a little shocked to hear this.

The demon of Deimon High, getting a shy confession from a girl to plain for his flashy personality. But will he accept or will give a silent no?

"Loosen your blouse," he just said, breaking the cold silence.

"What did I hear that right?" Mamori asked herself trying to put everything in her mind together. "Are they going to do that?"

"... ok," the girl said quietly, undoing her blouse like he ordered. As Mamori sees it, he begins to slowly embrace her as the girl bars her hands in front of her chest, keeping their chests a fine distant from each other. Mamori blushed as she kept watching, until Hiruma put his face closer to the side of the neck making small butterfly kisses to it. At that point Mamori's flushed red face turned into a pale white with fear in her eyes, her hands covering a gasp. He bit the girl, not for lust, but for blood as she saw scarlet fluid trail down the side of her neck to the chest, the skin on her turning pale and her mouth hanging agape as the blood she has slowly drain from her. After the girls knees collapsed along with the rest of her, Hiruma wiping the blood from his face. Mamori then runs away as fast she can, her eyes closed rushing far away from that room, and headed to the bathroom. Not the first place she would go, but she knew even if Hiruma saw her, he can't go to the woman's bathroom. She then begins to run water and splash it on her face, looking at herself still pale and in fear. Asking herself.

"What was that? What did he do to her? Who's going to be next?" What is he?"

* * *

Ohh, a little suspense here... I hoped you liked it, please comment or like.

Here's a little preview:

It's the beginning of the third year for Mamori, and Hiruma is on school grounds with some unwanted popularity, by the female students. What does Mamori do with the little secret she has on Hiruma? Does Hiruma actually know that Mamori was spying on him that day? Whatever happened to the plain chick? And will Suzuna have some other activity than shipping her friends together, and probably get a certain someone in her heart?

Almost all of it next time in Chapter 1:(Whatever the hell I'm calling it)

* * *

Author: Y'know I'm a little tired...

Hiruma: Then maybe you shouldn't write the day before you have fucking exams, in the middle of the Fucking night! And why the hell am I here anyway!?

Author: I need a reference, that's why Mamori's here too, probably I should get the rest of the characters here too... I need another name besides Author.

Mamori: Umm, how 'bout letting your readers decide?

Hiruma: Stop encouraging her, fucking manager!

Mamori: Well were kind of both tied up at the moment! And don't call me that.

Author: I think Exd's a cool name it's pronounced Ed though...

Hiruma: Once I get something out of you, you'll be my slave forever...(Looks to his left) What's this...

Author (Maybe Exd): Don't that's my life's work, you'll be scarred for life!


	2. Cults and Coffee

**Author's Note: **Took me awhile to write this, with all the snow and school, but finally I got the first chapter, and now going to start writing the second. Hope you'll like it.

I don't own Eyeshield 21, for better or for worse. But I hope you like the story either way, I'll get more up ASAP.

**What is He?**

Chapter 1: Cults and Coffee

It's been a week since the End of Year Festival at Deimon, and everything has settled down a bit. The American Football Team was able to make a training trip, and if anyone wanted to join they could try out in their trip. Many of the students began their summer in various ways like going to parties or outings. Some of the older students started part-time jobs for a sum of summer cash. In Mamori Anezaki's case she just rationalized a certain event she just witnessed, and what was that? Hiruma Yoichi drinking the blood of random girl to un-conscienceless, which can now all be rationalized. Mamori was able to speak with the girl she saw and after their conversation the pieces of the puzzle was beginning to be put together. The girl was doing a haunted house project with her class, and needed to ask Hiruma for some help. She made an excuse so he could become a vampire, for some reason or another she had packets of ketchup strapped near her neck so it would like blood. And the reason they needed Hiruma was because he was well the scariest person in the entire school, along with the fact that their previous vampire was sick. Also Hiruma was in the infirmary because he needed something in there.

It was so easily explained to her that she felt like an idiot for actually believing he was an actual vampire. For an entire week she had been avoiding him, and making sure she wasn't alone with him, but now she feels guilty for doing this. She needed to apologize to him, but she realized something; how can she explain all this? She has been avoiding him so for him he needed an actual explanation rather than ,"I'm sorry Hiruma, I was avoiding you because I thought you were a vampire," no way is that going to work. He'll just ridicule her, or laugh really loudly, maybe taunt her, probably even put this in his threat notebook... no way to small of a thing. But either way she has to apologize to him for acting this way. She takes out her cell-phone and dials Hiruma's number.

"Fucking woman, "she hears a familiar groan on the other end. "What do you want?" This surprised her, he didn't seem very surprised that she had called him, and why is he groaning, it's 10 in the morning.

"Hiruma you ok?" she asks concerned.

"Avoid me for an entire week, call when I'm fucking asleep, and the first thing you ask is if I'm ok," he continues to groan. "And yes Mother I'm fine, was training the entire week."

"Y'know you could at least act nice for once," Mamori stated.

"And last time I checked avoiding someone, isn't exactly a nice act," Hiruma taunted her. Mamori was about to retort, but calmed herself.

"OK I'm sorry for avoiding you, and I wanted to apologize properly, is it ok if we hang out today..."she didn't know what she said just then. She wasn't thinking all she did was to apologize to him, not hang out with him. Nothing was said on the other end.

"Hiruma?" Mamori broke this awkward silence, but didn't know what else to say.

"You owe me for waking my ass, I'll be at Kariya's cream puffs in a few, bye," Hiruma hung up. Mamori was shocked by him accepting such a ridiculous proposal, she entirely improvised. Another thing she was shocked by was that she was already heading to Kariya's Cream puffs.

After getting there minutes, she noticed someone at the shopping district, it was Hiruma and he looked like he came in a hurry, he was wearing wrinkled clothes, not only that his hair was a mess. Mamori giggled looking at him like this. She walked over to him slowly, thinking of how she should greet him, each one failing in her mind. Hiruma took a glance towards her and hid a toothy grin from her.

"Maybe I can get a little more out of this," he thought. Mamori waved slightly with a small smile, while also, not getting unwanted attention. Hiruma had his hands in his pockets and walked over to her. "What took you so long fucking woman, knowing you, your ass would have been here already if you knew cream puffs were involved," he taunted her.

"Well I'm sorry if I made you wait for a couple of minutes, and could you stop cursing so much," she reprimanded him.

"Who made you the fucking cop of language, if I want to curse I will fucking curse," he cursed. Mamori was already prepared for an argument with Hiruma, they were like Fire and Ice, and she knew those two elements don't along well. "So why the hell did you call me in the first place?"

"I wanted to apologize," Mamori explained.

"For what you have to be specific, there are plenty of things you could apologize for,"Hiruma started. "Being a fucking nanny, always fucking worried for every little thing, being the mommy to the fucking pipsqueak more than his real mother-"

"I'm apologizing for avoiding you okay," Mamori looked away a little embarrased by this. "I was avoiding you for a stupid reason and well I thought it over and-" At this point Hiruma started laughing at her.

"Are you fucking joking? Is that all? People avoid me everyday adding you won't change anything."

"Is she fucking kidding me, she woke me up in the morning for this bullshit, she isn't getting out of this easily," Hiruma's mouth and mind said two different things.

"Hiruma why do you have to be like that?" Mamori argued through his laughter. "All I'm trying to do is apologize for- Hey what are you doing?" Hiruma had grabbed Mamori's hand forcefully and began to drag her with him.

"You owe me for waking me up. First off I'm hungry know any good places?" Hiruma ordered. Mamori barely listened at this point she was holding Hiruma's hand, she could feel that it was cold to touch, but aside from that he fingers were long and slim and his nails were sharp. Mamori's face lit up slightly holding his hand like this even though it was forced, made her heart thump. And she couldn't control it to the point where she forgot about Hiruma's question. Which he so eagarly reminded her of.

"Fucking woman are you in there? I said is there any fucking decent places to eat?" he shouted at her hoping that will zone her back to earth from wherever she was.

"Huh oh yeah it's called Flower Cup," she answered.

"I said decent places not girly ass places," Hiruma said.

"You said if I knew any good places," Mamori re-stated for him.

"And obviously your the wrong person to ask, for an actual cafe," Hiruma taunted her, and all sort of feeling to him was lost, and Mamori's heart finally settled down.

At the cafe they both sat patiently waiting for the other to speak, but not a peep was made at their table. Hiruma ordered black coffee and a buttered crossaint, while Mamori ordered tea with milk and honey along with their cream puffs. Even though their cream puffs are inferior to Kariya's. When Mamori took a bite at her cream puff was when conversation finally started.

"Cream puffs Morning, Day, and Night do you run on cream puffs or something woman cause that's all I see you eating, next time I see you at school, you've become another fatty along with the Fucking Fatty and Fatty Jr." Hiruma laughed.

"For your information I don't eat cream puffs everyday I eat regular food too, I'm also on a regular exercise routine with my mother," Mamori retorted.

"Yea that's the only way to stop you from horking them down," Hiruma added, adding to his amusement.

"How about we change the topic please?" Mamori doesn't want to keep talking about cream puffs any longer, or she may not even eat the one she has now.

"Ok How about elaborate on the avoiding me act?" Hiruma was waiting to hear her reaction.

"I told you it was just for a stupid reason there is no need to elaborate on it," Mamori replied sternly.

"And isn't it kind of rude to keep secrets."

"Speak for yourself!"

"Kekekekeke," Hiruma just laughed off her remark and continued to drink his coffee. Mamori looked at the T.V. in the cafe watching the news that played. Recently there have been strange attacks going on, involving victims with bite marks all over their bodies, some having their blood deprived from them. A few suspects have been brought up, but the killer is still potentially out there, leaving her and her mother to pray for the police to catch this twisted murderer.

"Police still haven't found a reliable witness or suspect in this brutal case, but it seems to be an organized killing. Police have issued warnings for everyone to heed too. First don't go home alone especially at night. Don't be so trusting of strangers, and don't go anywhere with them," the news was no help in any matter, all they did was give the same warnings as they always have. Mamori just sighed "no suspects, no witnesses," all she wanted was something to help the cops in all this and catch this sicko faster. She was worried about everyone's well-being even Hiruma's, if it is an organized killing I don't think one teenager could fight against a bunch of grown adults with weapons no less. She was especially worried for Sena his weak trusting personality may end up in one of the worse ways possible. However she doesn't want to think of Sena on the big bulletin news. Hiruma was staring intently at the screen, maybe he was worried too, if anything this could disrupt his slave pyramid one way or another.

"Blood Cults," he stated.

"Huh?" Mamori was taken back at the sudden remark Hiruma made, what could he mean?

"It's what I have been searching up since this whole thing has been happening," he had said coldly. "The gist of it is that the members are worshiping vampires or something, and/or drinking it to become a vampire themselves, which is fucking retarded in the first place."

"You seem to be on the ball when it comes to the news," Mamori remarked.

"Of course! What if something that has potential blackmail material slips through my hands," Hiruma made his signature grin.

"Well this one is actually serious, not one of your blackmailing games. But with your wide network of communications maybe you could find something the police couldn't," Mamori commented.

"I would have fucking said something if I found something!" he declared.

"Ok geez," Mamori sighed, then got up.

"Hey where the fuck do you think your going?" He got up as well, slamming the money on the table. "Keep the fucking change!" he yelled at the waiters.

"Hiruma what are you doing?" Mamori turned around, to see Hiruma walking up to her.

"You owe me for fucking waking up in the first place to see you," Hiruma shouted at her. Grabbing her arm and entwining it with his, however Mamori didn't notice it.

"Excuse me, your the one that came on his own free will, I just called you," Mamori argued with him.

"Well if you hadn't called me I wouldn't do have done this, and if that doesn't satisfy you then let's make up the time you spent keeping your distance," Hiruma laughed, not letting her live that one down. Mamori just growled at him and his smug face, and began to walk away from him, then she realized that her arm was around him. She tried to walk away but the arm-lock was pretty strong that she couldn't get out of it.

"Can you please let go of me?" Mamori asked quietly.

"Nope if I do..." Hiruma leaned his face awfully close to Mamori's. "Then you'll escape."

* * *

Yeah... remember the whole preview thing before, I didn't like it so I changed it (Don't hurt me).

So never doing it again, cause I'll just change it... Hoped you liked the chapter.

* * *

Author: You know I would've let you go if the snow would let up...

Hiruma: No you fucking wouldn't, the snow's shoveled, but you refused to let us go! Tch, this is the fucking last time I go check on a slave.

Mamori: Hiruma just calm down, at least she's hospitable.

Author: Yea cause it would be bad if you died, and I'm very lonely...

Hiruma: It's better if you stayed alone.

Author: Maybe I should get someone else here...


End file.
